The present invention relates to a multi-standard information mixed recording/management system.
In recent years, many DVD video players and DVD video discs that record contents such as movies and the like, which comply with the DVD standards of read-only discs issued from the DVD Forum on August 1996 are commercially available, and are getting popular at home.
Also, the standardization of application standards for DVD recording using DVD-RAM (rewritable) discs or DVD-RW (re-recordable) discs that allow recording/reproduction is complete or underway recently.
The application standards for DVD recording include three different or heterogeneous application standards, i.e., the DVD video recording (DVD-VR) standards which have already been standardized and have begun to be applied to products from the end of 1999, DVD stream recording (DVD-SR) standards, future application of which to products is expected, and DVD audio recording (DVD-AR) standards, standardization of which is now being hatched.
However, these three application standards have no link information among them and do not specify to confirm the presence of a plurality of pieces of multi-standard contents information and to integrate and reproduce them, since they are independently standardized, although contents specified by these DVD recording standards can be mixed on a single disc.